A To Z 「I Love You」
by zhane17
Summary: Len decided to describe his girlfriend using alphabets for this coming Valentines Day. [Rating might rise.] DRABBLES.
1. A - Alluring

**Title: **A to Z...「I love you.」

**Summary: **Len decided to describe his girlfriend using alphabets for this coming Valentines Day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A - Alluring**

Starting from her beautiful locks to her beautiful sculpt-like body. She's very alluring.

**_~alluring~_**

_"Hey Len, do you think I look good with this cocktail dress? I don't know why... But it feels very uncomfortable wearing this," She asked whilst pulling down the edges of the skirt. However, the skirt kept returning to its original position, making her works all futile. Figures. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable with dresses that only reaches your thighs, it's cocktail even. Len on the other hand didn't reply but instead looked at her with enigmatic eyes like he's on a trance or something. That irks her._

_"Earth to Len! Hey, I'm asking you!" She groan when the blonde still didn't reply. What has gotten to her boyfriend? He's usually attentive, what have he eaten this evening, she wonder? "Argh! I'm going to change!" And before she could even move from her position, she was pulled towards a lean warm body. It's Len, she realized._

_"Hey, don't move I still haven't finish admiring you. And you're very alluring," A blush crept to her face. At least he was tranced not because of a spell or some sorts but because of her._

_"Wha- Oh... Thanks,"_

**End.**

* * *

**Zhane17:** Who is his girlfriend, I wonder? XD Clue it starts with M. You probably guessed it already. Lol. (Stupid Zhane17, his girlfriend's name is written in the Character section or whatever-is-it-called)

So.. Yeah. Yay for new fics. I should be writing letters not writing fics... But I really miss writing vocaloid fan fictions. I can't help it. QwQ

This is also for Ms. Pocky, Alice In MadLand. Ya' jerk, I read your profile. I spammed you because I am right. PEPPERO IS BETTER, specially the green one. Lol. XD (Oh... Some might disagree with me. Argh. Whatever.)

Expect dozens of mistakes, by the way. I suck ya' know. I suck. *sulks forever*


	2. B - Beautiful

**Chapter 2: B - Beautiful**

Len is not being bias. That's for sure. His girlfriend, Miku, is inhumanly beautiful.

He remembered back at high-school Miku always won beauty contests. She's very popular back then, she always receive love-letters, chocolates, and a bunch of other stuffs. He once dared to confess but he is scarred. He's afraid to be rejected again. He's just a normal, average, high-school boy while she's a goddess. The chances are slim. Scratch that, there are no chances at all.

_**~beautiful~**_

"I had always like you, Hatsune! I think you're very beautiful! Please go out with me!" Mouth agape, pale skin, eyes wide open. Len looks like a soulless man now. What in the world have he done?

He confessed! He just confessed to the goddess of the campus! He freaking confessed to the goddess of the campus in the hallways, where dozens of students stop their businesses and decided to watch the... err... amusing show instead. He... He's doom.

"Ah.. I, I... I!" Fumbling with words, he tried to look anywhere but her. Anywhere but _her_. He's going to die of shame if he met her, goddamn, beautiful eyes.

_Think fast Len! Think fast! You stupid, stupid, idiot, stupid, fool! Why did I confessed! I AM DOOMED!_

A small cute giggle made everyone dead stop. With wide eyes (wider than before; Don't ask me how's it possible [YOLO]), Len stiffly turn his head to the source of the voice - like a robot or some sorts -, everyone doing the same action. Miku just giggled.. And it's because of him. "Sure, why not. Hehe, I think you're very cute. And funny. It's not going to hurt anyways and I've been single for a long time,"

Did he here right? Miku just agreed to go out with him. No way in hell, he must be dreaming. Yes, dreaming. A perfect, fabulous, dream. Aww... If only he can. He wouldn't, ever, wake up.

"Now, since we're dating, can I call you by your first name?"

"Uhh..." That sounds awkward. Well, at least, even though he's on the verge of dying awhile ago he still manage to get the girl of his dreams. And it's not a dream, it's reality.

While fist pumping, "YEAAAAH! I AM DATING HATSUNE MIKU!"

_**~beautiful~**_

He confessed anyways since he hate the thought of other guy dating _his_ Miku.

**End.**


	3. C - Captivating

**Chapter 3: C - Captivating**

Len's really glad to have a captivating girlfriend. But he admits, it kind of irks him since Miku's captivating bar is overloading that not only he is being attracted but dozens of lads also. Being the typical him, his possessiveness and jealousy strikes whenever there are some random guys flirting or getting too close with _his_ Miku.

_**~captivating~**_

"Wow Miku, there are dozens of men looking at you whenever you pass them," Miku's cousin, Gumi, said whilst slurping her mango shake. If you saw Gumi's face some-time ago, you'll freaking laugh the day lights out, her face was priceless when she found out there are no 'carrot' shakes. It took hours for the young couple to convince Gumi to buy a different shake instead.

When the green-head girl's spoken words finally registered on Len's mind, the blonde lad can't help but to vow to kill any men looking at _his _Miku with lustful eyes. They are sick b*****ds who only view women as play-things.

_I wonder when will Miku become not-so-captivating? But ah... I guess Miku being captivating isn't so bad if I'm the only one who's being captivated. Right. But how do I do that? Lock Miku on a very high tower and a remote place just like Rapunzel? Awesome plan Len. You are so smart._

"Len, what's with that dorky, triumph smile?"

The blonde shook his head frantically, his gold fringes swaying in sync. "Nothing. Girls will never understand." He said as he glared daggers at a passerby who happened to cast a look on Miku.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He shook his head as a reply. The girls being unsatisfied with his response decided to interrogate him. And the day kept on with Len glaring daggers at men and two girls who kept interrogating Len.

**End.**

* * *

**Zhane17: **This chapter is shitty. (Like my previous chapters...) Like, OMG, I suck. Oh no.. *sulks*

Special thanks to **_Awesome dt, Alice In Madland, Black White and Superstisious, _**and** _ImaginaryFlower_** for reviewing. And special, special thanks to _**ImaginaryFlower**_ for faving and _**Alice In MadLand**_ for faving and following. Ohgaawwwd... Thank you guys so much! I thought I'll never get any review, fav, or follow. Thank you so much! Q w Q Thank you (again), **_ImaginaryFlower_**, for correcting! :D It'll help me get better. Thanks to all the silent readers too.. At least you're reading my fic.

Reviews are love. ;)


	4. D - Diligent

**Chapter 4: D - Diligent**

Len always noticed this to Miku; She's quite diligent.

**_~diligent~_**

"Hey, Miku. Aren't you uncomfortable wearing that?" Len asks whilst pointing his index finger at his girlfriend's waitress uniform. It's a simple uniform, with white blouse and orange-red mini-skirt. Miku stared at Len like his an idiot for a few seconds before answering, "No, why?"

He narrowed his eyes as he touch the soft fabric of the mini-skirt. It felt good to touch and he knew it suits Miku well. However, whenever the thought of random men seeing his Miku wearing a very short skirt and fitted blouse crosses his mind, he's ought to kill every men living in this planet. "Don't wear this." He beseeched, startling the teal-headed girl.

"Ha? Why?" Miku asked almost angrily. What's wrong with Len? Does his possessiveness and jealousy side striking again? The answer's obvious actually. "It's too revealing for my liking. You could just wear black pants and a jacket," He said in monotone, his hands clutching the red and white fabric tightly.

"No way! You may be my boyfriend but you can't just order me not to wear my uniform! What would Miss Mizki say if she saw me wearing black pants and jacket? I would lose my job!"

"Why did you even choose to be a waitress?"

"Why? Because my friends are working there and... I just love my job!" She answered with a smile. All her angriness replenishing with her usual cheerful personality.

"..."

"... Fine. Just this once," If she loves her job and it makes her happy, Len will let it pass. After all, that is his job being her boyfriend, right?

**End.**

* * *

**Zhane17:** Oh, how I detest this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I've written in this fic so far. And this is the lone chapter that I detest so much (so far). I also don't see any connections between "Diligent" and the stuffs that I wrote. Len's very possessive too... And kind of sacrificial at the end. Whatever. I might change this if I'm in the mood.. But I highly doubt that.

I updated this coz' it's been too long since I've updated. Well, I'm actually planning to update everyday.. I didn't manage to update for the past few days because of my tests and well, we lost our internet connection. But do not worry for it's already over! (Finally! XDD)

To make up for my late update, I'll update the next chapter later. So.. See ya?

...

Special thanks to **awesome dt, Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka, ImaginaryFlower, and Alice In MadLand **for reviewing. Special, special thanks to **awesome dt and MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan **for faving, **BlackPenOfTheNight **for following and faving. Big thanks to everyone who read this! :D **Reviews are love!**


	5. E - Enthusiastic

**Chapter 5: E - Enthusiastic**

Miku seems- wait, no. Correction. Miku is enthusiastic to almost everything. It's very amusing, actually. She's acting like a child when she's enthusiastic about something (or perhaps it should be everything.)

Like the time when they went to Teto's vacation house to spend their Summer vacation there. Len and Miku had been dating for 3 years when they went there. And boy, how priceless Miku's face was when she saw the white-sand beach of the Kasane's.

She's literally jumping all around the beach with that cute face of hers, shouting, "I freaking saw the beach! I want to swim! Oh my gosh! I don't know how to swim! Len teach me! Oh my gosh, let's build a sand-castle! And, oh, oh, let's pick some shells! And- Kyaaah! What the hell was that! I stepped on a freaking star-fish! What the hell is Patrick doing here? Where's sponge bob! OMG! Let's swim! I want to saw what Krusty Crab looks like! Sponge bob, where are you?! OMG! I want to swim!" Gosh, and it actually takes Len and company hours to calm Miku. Well, yeah... Miku's worse than Gumi.

There's also the time when they're going to Sekka's grandfather's villa. Like last time, Miku's very enthusiastic to go to Sekka's grandfather's farm in hope to find a leek. Such a pity though, there are none. It take 48 hours for Len to comfort and to replenish Miku to her usual self. Like hell, it's very hard comforting and convincing a sulking Hatsune.

Albeit Miku's enthusiastic personality is kind of annoying, Len would never say that he hates that kind of her. In fact, that's one of Len's most favorite about her. Specially if she's looking and acting very cute. Cuter than any moe's, even.

**End.**

* * *

**Zhane17:** I had to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Specially the humorous, crack, and random dialogue of Miku. XD  
Also, if you're wondering who Sekka is. Well, she's Sekka Yufu, a Vippaloid. Go google her, she's cute! X3

Nothing much to say in this chapter. So... See you on the next chapter? :D

**Reviews are love!**


	6. F - Fighter

**Chapter 6: F - Fighter**

The teal-head girl sat morosely contemplating.

Two weeks have passed since the death of her beloved mother because of colon cancer. Miku hadn't talk that much, she occasionally got lost in her thoughts, and she's not hanging out with her girl friends anymore like what she usually does. They understand it since loosing a mother is very hard, specially Miku have a five years old brother and her father's overseas.

That's why they're surprised that Miku haven't shed a single tear despite the predicament she's going to face at such a young age.

"Hey, Miku..." At the sound of her name she flinched then stared at the blonde-teen standing before her. "A... Are you ok?" Len reluctantly asked, afraid he asked a touchy-subject.

She stared at her mother's tombstone then to the white saxifrage lying next to it for a few seconds before giving a brief nod.

...

"I.. I'm sorry, Miku." He bit his lower lip then look at the green grass swaying in sync with the wind.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked bewildered.

".. Because I'm not there when you needed me! I'm your boyfriend and yet... I, I haven't done anything for you... I, I'm very sorry!" He burst, his eyes becoming misty because of the tears threatening to fall and Miku seems to notice it. She smiled then got nearer to the blonde-teen, her hands resting on Len's rosy cheeks, tilting his head up.

"I'm the one who lost someone dear, and yet you're the one who's crying. You're such a crybaby!" She giggled before resting her forehead to his, her emerald eyes boring to his cerulean ones.

"You don't need to apologize just because you didn't do anything. I don't need your sympathy, okay? What I need is your smile. Your smile is enough for me to forget all the problems that I'm facing right now!" She grinned, her perfect pearly teeth seems to shine for a moment.

"Uwaaa! You're making me cry more!"

"What?!"

"Uwaaaaaa!"

"Stop it, Len!"

"Uwaaaah!"

"Leeeeeen!"

_**~fighter~**_

And that's when Len realized how crybaby he is.

**End.**

* * *

**Zhane17: **_Isn't Miku so amazing? She's so awesome.. I cannot even. Q w Q_

_So anyways... Meh, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm not inspired and my internet hasn't been friendly with me for the past few days, and it's our last week on school last week! (Lol, what? X'DD) _

_But fear not! Our school is over now! I can update fast now** I think**..._

Special thanks for reviewing last chapter!

awesome dt

Imaginary Flower

Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka

Alice In MadLand

Rin Owens

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan

Black White and Superstitious

Multicoloured Lotus

iDontCare

**Reviews are love! :3**


End file.
